deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Slappy the Dummy
Slappy the Dummy is one of the main antagonists from the ''Goosebumps ''book series and main antagonist in the film. Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. When the sorcerer died, he placed his soul inside the dummy, waiting for the day he will awaken again when someone says the magic words, which are written in a card kept in Slappy's pocket, "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano" which translates to, "You and I are one, now." He also had a brother and had a wife. Obviously, the book and movie versions are different from the televised show. In the TV Show, he has red hair, the red hair is alot more poofy, I should say, a red flower in right top pocket and a red bowtie with obvious cheekbones while, in the book and movie, he has smoother face with a black bowtie and short black hair. Battle vs. Chucky (by Weew1213) A man wakes up, he does his morning routine and he launches himself out the door. He calls a taxi and he gives the driver the address. The driver tells him the cost to get there and he then, tells the to drive. The man then, takes out his phone and he checks the time. “8:45. I still have time.” He thinks to himself. The two men have conversations, of course, and without either of them knowing it, an hour passes and, the driver stops the car. “Why are we stopping?” The man asks the driver. “We’ve reached your destination.” He replies. “Oh, I’ll see you later then.” The man gets out and begins to close the door but, the driver has to ask something. “What the f**k is it?” The driver asks and he then, takes time to look at it. “An arena?! I’m going to join you! My shift’s basically over. Do you have any extra tickets?” He asks. “I have 2.” The man pulls out the tickets that he has on him. “The first is for me and the second is for my girlfriend, I set it down by her because she was still in bed when I left. The last one was for my dad who doesn't want to go anymore. So yeah, I do.” He hands the ticket over to the driver. “Thanks. So, what's the fight about?” The driver asks. “Oh, it’s Slappy vs Chucky.” The man replies. “You mean Slappy from those Goosebumps books?” “Yep.” “Oh, do you know what the next fight is?” “Nope.” “This fight better be good.” “They usually are.” The man replies. They walk in a moment of silence and as they are walking, the driver notices that something falls out. He then, bends over and picks it up. When he does, he sees that it's a playing card, a Jack of Spades to be exact. “You a gambling man?” The driver asks. “Yeah, I didn't know at the time but, I was apart of the first fight.” The man boasts. “Who was it between?” The Driver asks. “Twisted Fate and-” The man is interrupted before he can reveal the other opponent. “Tickets?” The ticket taker asks. The man takes out his tickets and gives them to the ticket taker. The ticket taker thanks him and tells them to enjoy the fight. The two then, go and walk over to their seats. There is a lot of commotion between people talking to one another. “Twisted Fate and who?” The driver asks the man. “Hm? Ah yes, Twisted Fate and Gambit.” The man replies. “I know about Gambit but, who’s this Twisted Fate guy?” “He’s from this game called League of Legends where these champions or heroes fight each other in these arenas and such.” “Huh.” “Look, it's starting.” The man hushes the driver. “The crowd slowly becomes quiet when they all see the general come out onto the balcony. He leans into the mic and says “It has been a year since this has started and it’s all thanks to you people, let’s have another year of greatness. It’s now time for ‘Doll vs Dummy’, I hope you all enjoy the fight.” The general announces and walks back from whence he came. The arena was dark before and now, it lit up to reveal a house cut in half or at least, it look like it is. “As you can see, the house looks like it's cut in half to us but, to the fighters, it looks like a full house and the fighters can't hear us.” An announcer says on the mic. As soon as he finishes that announcement, a car pulls up to seems what it from nowhere. Two kids, one little boy with a brown bowl haircut jumps out of the car on the side that is facing the side that both the driver and the man was watching from. On the other side was a taller, ponytailed, brown haired girl carrying what it looked like a suitcase. The man kept studying the two to then notice that the little boy had a cardboard box. “Amy, thank you for bringing Slappy along, he’s gonna be great friends with Chucky.” Andy tells her and he brings Chucky out. “I saw a group of those dolls on the way here. What were they called? I couldn’t see the label.” Amy asks Andy. “They’re called Good Guy dolls and this doll’s name is Chucky.” Andy replies. “Well, how do you know that?” “He told me.” “Who told you?” Amy asks uneasily. “Chucky.” Andy replies as if nothing was wrong with what he just said. “He actually spoke to you?” “Yeah, there’s this button on the back, that makes him talk.” Andy reassures her and flips Chucky over to reveal a small red button on the back and he presses it. He then, hands Chucky over to Amy. “Hi, my name’s Chucky and I’m your friend to the end. Hidey-ho. Ha ha ha ha.” The doll chuckles with its robotic voice. “Okay good.” Amy says in a relieved voice. The two keep talking to one another and once they enter the house. Time seems to speed up in the arena. The man looks around as he sees the time lapse is happening that the audience and everything else is still at normal speed. He then, turns his head back around to see that the time lapse is slowing down due to the kids going to bed. When the time lapse stopped, all was still and quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear whispers from the other side of the arena. All eyes were focused on the dummy and/or the doll. For a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, all was silent and still until there was something moving inside the cardboard box which, was standing up. There were sounds like as if something was punching the box. There was some mumbling heard from the box and it was silent once more. Then, came a fist bursting from the box and it was then, pulled back in. Little fingers appeared from the darkness of the box and touched the fold. It was then, pushed outwards and from the darkness, Chucky emerged. He looked around but, his face was red and slowly becoming purple. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees and began coughing heavily. “F**k, it was hard to breathe in there!” He yelled under each pant. He slowly began catching his breath. “Now, where the hell is this Slappy guy?” Chucky says to himself and begins looking around. He eventually finds the case Slappy is held and tries to open the box. “Why. Won't. You. Open?!” Chucky groans as he struggles to open the box. When he fails, he kicks it. He looks at the box in frustration and angrily rolls his eyes. “Of course there are latches!” Chucky angrily whispers and angrily opens the latches and he throws the case door open. He looks in the case to see this doll with slick backed black hair, a smooth face, a pointy nose and he’s wearing a tuxedo. In his front pocket, there’s a card in the front pocket and Chucky takes it out. “Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano,” Chucky reads and shrugs. “It probably doesn’t mean anything.” Chucky says as he throws the card behind him. As he was walking away, Slappy slowly sits up and then asks: “Are you the slave that revived me?” “I’m not your f**king slave and yeah, I did.” Chucky says as he turns around. Slappy’s mouth drops to see that it isn’t a boy but, a doll. “You aren’t a human… you know what? We should make our owners not a problem anymore!” Slappy suggests to him. “How are we going to do that?” Chucky asks in response. “I’ll tell you when we decide their fate and I’ll think you’ll like the fate I have planned for them.” Slappy tells him. “Alright.” Chucky chuckles and they split up. Chucky detains Andy and Slappy does the same to Amy. Then, they both meet-up once more. “What happens now?” Chucky asks his new acquaintance. “They become our slaves!” Slappy announces. “But first, let me transfer my soul to Andy’s body, then, they can become our slaves.” Chucky requests. “But then, you’ll have to be my slave.” Slappy replies in a uncertain tone. “No, I won’t! We can still work together.” Chucky tells him. “I want to enslave all of humanity and if you do that, I’ll have to enslave you too.” Slappy tells him. “I’ll kill you if I have to! We’re done here. F**k you!” Chucky screams at him. “Oh Chucky, we could’ve had something. We could’ve ruled the world, I really liked our partnership but, I was prepared for this. While we were detaining the two, I got some friends to help me. Alright boys, get him!” Slappy orders as 10 dummies come to life and start to attack Chucky. Chucky starts looking around for a weapon he can use as the dummies surround him. He backs himself into a corner and still continues to look around; he looks to his left and finds a little closet beside him. He then, opens it to find a hatchet and a snub nose revolver, against the wall. He looks up to see a Colt M1911 on a shelf pretty near to the ground. He then picks up the hatchet and snub nose revolver. “You hungry, f*ckers?! Then, eat some lead!” Chucky screams as he opens fire with the revolver and keeps firing until the chamber is emptied. Two of them drop to the ground dead. He throws the gun angrily down and grips the hatchet with both hands. He then, charges at the group of dummies with the hatchet. He stops in front of one and swings at the neck of one dummy, which the head is knocked right off. He then, kicks the headless body down. He goes up to another and takes a swing at the body in which, the hatchet seems to get stuck in the body until he forcibly takes the hatchet out and swings at the top of the head, cutting it in two. He shoves it out of the way and jumps up and lands on top of dummy’s body with his hatchet and tries again to pull it out but to no avail. He then, crushes its head with his fist and runs back to the closet to get the colt. He reaches for it, grabs it and puts the pistol in his back pocket. He then, barges past the dummies and runs towards the kitchen. “After him!” Slappy orders and the remaining dummies do as he says. Once they get there, they see Chucky playing with a kitchen knife and he snickers. “Let’s have some fun.” He grins and launches himself at a dummy, stabbing it in the head, killing it. He then, gets up, slashes a different dummy’s arms off, kicks it down and stomps its head in. “What are you idiots doing?! Attacking him one at time?! Do it all at once!” Slappy orders. Chucky flips the knife around, touching it by the blade and throws it at another dummy’s head. Which falls dead on impact and Chucky then, grabs the knife. He runs up to another dummy and stabs it through the jaw and forces the head off. He uses the head of the dummy and smashes it against the final dummy, crushing both heads in the process. Chucky turns his attention towards Slappy and throws the knife at Slappy which, he moves out of the way. But, when Slappy turned back to look at his opponent, Chucky had his Colt pointed at him. “I have something special for you.” Chucky says as he blasts Slappy with it. With every shot, Slappy’s body is jerked back and he falls down on his back. Chucky walks over and stomps on the head of his defeated opponent. He grins and begins to walk up to Andy’s room and notices something about the house. It looks as if the house was shorting out like bad reception on a tv. He began to see that people were watching him. “What the f**k?!” He says in a confused manner. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, did you enjoy that fight?” The Announcer asks. The crowd cheers in response. “Good because that was our last one, ratings have been getting lower and lower each battle and we’ve decided to cancel the show. Thank you all for watching at home and coming to the live arena. Have a good day!” He announces and everyone in attendance sits in silence and then, slowly walk out. Expert's Opinoin Slappy has no offensive or defensive really, he relies on other dummies to do his dirty work and Chucky just plowed through them with ease and Chucky has the experience which, is another reason why he takes it here. To see the original battle, weapons, votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors